(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat absorb-release plastic resin composition and a molded product thereof, more particularly to a heat absorb-relates plastic resin composition, which senses a temperature at a specific temperature, is an engineering plastic having flexural strength, or can absorb or release heat as latent heat, and a molded product thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
There is increased interest in plastics having heat absorb-release properties. Particularly, engineering plastics are widely used for automobile interior decorating and trimming material or housing for electric home appliances, etc. due to superior heat resistance and mechanical properties. Conventional engineering plastics are applied by blending two or more kinds of polymers or adding organic or inorganic material as a filler according to the costs and required physical properties. The engineering plastics used for automobile interior decorating and trimming material, housing for electric home appliances, etc. require very high Heat deflection temperature of 70 to 300° C. due to temperature increase by heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,160 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,446 disclose a composition showing heat absorb-release properties according to fusion or crystallization of phase transition material. However, these are limited only to polyolefin, and do not show balanced physical properties under applied environments.
The heat absorb-release plastics should have temperature sensing ability, heat absorb-release performance, and mechanical properties, so as to function as a temperature control system.